


Sanctuary

by Diamondphantom1



Series: Sanctuary Au [1]
Category: EXO (Band), GOT7
Genre: Betrayal(?), GangAU, Jinmark, M/M, MARKBAM, Minor Violence, Romance, Sanctuaryau, angsty(?), highschoolAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondphantom1/pseuds/Diamondphantom1
Summary: Bambam is the new kid in school. He's also a foreigner. He gets bullied all the time by a gang led by Park Jinyoung. But, what happens when he befriends one of the members of said gang and even developed a crush?Mark just arrived at the school a few months before Bambam. Grew up in an orphanage since he was 9 which made him very timid. He's shy and doesn't speak much Korean because, (like Bambam), he is a foreigner. In order to protect himself from Jinyoung and his gang, he JOINED Jinyoungs gang. Him and Jinyoung became really close. But, what happens when he betrays Jinyoung to do the right thing?Jinyoung was bullied a lot as a kid. He also grew up in an orphanage because his parents died when he was young. Being bullied changed him. So, instead of being bullied, he BECAME the bully. This continued up till high school when he bacame the leader of a six member gang. When he met Mark, he felt the need to protect him. But, what happens when the 'new kid' gets in his way of getting Marks heart and what does he do when he finds out that Mark is helping the new kid?





	1. Before You Read

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to Wattpad

Before you start reading this story, I reccomend that you read the description to get an overview of what happening and some background on the charectars. 

Also, in this story, I'm making Mark shorter, (5 foot 7 inches). Jinyoung keeps his original height, (5 foot 10 inches), and Bambam keeps his original height, (5 foot 9 inches). 

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Xiumin are in this because in the original ad, there were three other important people, but I don't know them. So, I used two members of Exo-CBX and Chanyeol. The three are also Thai like the charectars in the ad. 

Based off of a Thai ad that Mark, Bambam, and Jinyoung were in. As well as other people,but I don't know who they are so I'm just going to use other

Also, if you want, the original ad is called Sanctuary. Just go to YouTube and type in Sanctuary Got7.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi. My name is Bambam. I was sent to Korea by my mother to study. I have a story I'd like to tell. Let's start, at the beginning. 

_____________

This story begins, when I was sent to Korea study. Here, I didn't have any friends. Trying to adjust to a different environment has got to be one of the most difficult things that have happened. It's alright though, because in two years, I would be going home to Thailand. Everything was fine. 

Until one day, I came across a very troublesome gang. Just three people. They we're staring at me with such an untrustworthy gaze. And me, being a nerd wearing glasses, didn't know what to do. I tried to walk away. The moment I turned around, 

"Hey." The leader called to me. "You don't have to walk away. We aren't here to harm you." They walked right infront of me. One of the others asked me, "Are you new?" Not knowing what to do, I just nodded my head. "What's your name?" Hesitating a bit, I responded. "It's Bambam." "I'm Baekhyun, that's Xiumin, and our leader, Chanyeol." The leader walked closer to me. "If you ever need any help, come to us." And with that, they walked away. 

I don't know why, but I felt so indescribably warm in my heart. I walked to my next class before I was late. In that class, I was just thinking. It's the feeling that I finally got noticed in this place. Never the less, I came across the real deal eventually. 

As I was walking out of the building, I turn the corner and bump into someone. "Aish!" He says, bucking at me a bit. "I'm sorry." I say, sounding completely pitiful, with my head down. The school gangsters. I think to myself. There are six in total. The scariest was the man who seemed to be the leader of said group. Just looking into his eyes made me shake with fear. 

"Hey," the leader starts, gesturing to his gang while still looking at me, "this guys has a face for bullying." My heart pounds rapidly in my chest. I'm scared. The next moment, one of the people in the gang grab my backpack. I try to pull it away, but to no avail. I'm terrible at working out. He said, "Why did you bring so much in this bag?" He opens it and dumps all of it's contents out on the ground. The leader looks down at it, then back up at me. "Wow. You're a nerd." He kicks my stuff while walking close to me. 

One of the members in the back looks at me. He's silent, but there's something, sad, in his eyes. He looks back at the leader. The leader took out some money and shoved me to the ground, my hand scraping on the ground and my glasses falling. One of the lenses breaking. I don't have the best eyesight, so I look up at him, trying to focus on his blurry silhouette. 

He gets in front of me and crouches down to my level. He puts the money in my pocket and speaks. "This, is for your transport fee back home." He slaps me and walks through the doors I just walked out of. The rest of the gang follows him. 

I noticed that, the one with the sad eyes bent down a bit and dropped something in front of me, than quickly followed his gang. I look at them leaving and put on my broken glasses with shaky hands. I'm gonna need to buy new ones. As I can finally see again, I noticed that my left hand is bleeding a bit. When I look in front of me between my legs, I see a band-aid. I pick it up, and look towards the door the gang walked in. 

The quiet man, maybe he's not too bad.


	3. Chapter 2

Mark Pov

After 'my gang' went and bullied that new kid Bambam, we headed to our 'hangout spot' which is really just an empty classroom in the abandoned part of the school. 

I didn't exactly want to be apart of this gang, but I felt that if I didn't, I could have been in Bambams place. 

I want to leave the gang, but I couldn't do that to Jinyoung. Even though I didn't agree with the things he does to people, he was my first friend at this school. Best friend even. When I arrived here, I was bullied because I was a foreigner from the USA that moved to Korea when I couldn't even a speak the language fluently. 

I saw how things we're around here with the gangs, so I asked Jinyoung if I could join his. When he said yes, I felt relief wash over me because I cannot fight. I'm too short, skinny, and weak. Since then, we'd do everything together. We'd go bowling, we'd hang out at each other's houses, we'd tell jokes. He's got my back and makes sure no one touches me, and I do the same for him as best as I can.

It was all great. But, when we're at school, he turns into a different person. It's as if the Jinyoung who laughs with me goes places with me isn't the real, Jinyoung. At school, he won't hesitate to push anyone away. Even his friends. Is there something Jinyoungs not telling u-

"-ark! Mark!" The loud voice causes me to jump in the chair in siting in. I look up and see Jinyoung crouching in front of me. "What's up with you? I've been calling you for 5 minutes." I shake my head signaling it's nothing. I don't talk much, so I stick with little gestures. "If you say so." He then walks back to his seat by the window and starts to speak. 

"Hey guys. I found out that the little Thai boy always goes to the basketball court after school. How about we pay him a little 'visit', huh?" He says with a wicked grin on his face. They all have that wicked grin. He looks over to me and I smile and put a thumbs up. His eyebrow raises a tiny bit and then it goes back to normal. 

We all decide to call it a night and go home. I'm laying in bed and hatched a plan in my mind. I have to get to Bambam first tomorrow. I'm sorry Jinyoung, but I won't allow you to hurt more people. I sigh. Jinyoung's gonna kill me. Then, I sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- The beginning of this chapter takes place around the time that Jinyoungs gang leaves. Let's say it's, 9:00pm.

Bambam Pov

 

I'm heading home and I'm walking by the bridge when I see Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Xuimin. They see the red spot on my face and the bandage on my hand. 

Chanyeol walks up to me. "Who did this to you?" It's silent for a few seconds. I gave a fake smile. He spoke again. "Come and join us so those guys don't mess with you anymore." "I'm sorry bro. I don't think I can join you guys. My mom sent me here to study. I want to focus on my studies. Because if she knew, she would would be so... disappointed. Anyways,thank you, bros.""Is that so, take good care of yourself. Don't let others bully you so easily." We went our separate ways then. 

The next day, I was sitting on a bench at one of the balconys at the school, eating a burger. I started to think about what me and Chanyeol talked about yesterday. And I, at that time, only thought that if the glasses were broken, I could just change for a new pair. If there were people who bully me, I could just avoid them. Just these, there shouldn't be a problem. 

Baekhyun and Xiumin walk up to me. Xiumin is the first to speak. "Hey. You still can still change your mind and come to join us." Then Baekhyun spoke. "To be in this school, you need to be tough. You can't show any weakness. Even Chanyeol, when he first got here, he was bullied, too."

~Flashback~

Chanyeol was running down the stairs at the bridge, leading down to the school. As he runs, he keeps looking behind himself. When he gets to the bottom of the stairs, there are three people in masks chasing him down the stairs. He runs down a trail only to see two more people in mask waiting for him. He stands there, cornered, slowly backing up. Behind him is a ditch. 

He gets punched, kicked, and pushed to the ground. The masked students then throw money at him, and dump out his backpacks contents. They laughed at him. ("But he wasn't afraid. He stood up, ready to fight." Baekhyun says as he continues to tell the story.) The next day, Chanyeol got rid of his glasses, changed his hair, changed his clothes. He taught himself how to fight. Practicing and exercising for hours at a time. ("Until the two of us came here. We had Chanyeol helping us.")

Xiumin was on the ground, about to get a few more kicks and ounshes aimed at him, when Chanyeol came from behind him. He stood with Chanyeol and the guys backed off a bit. He learned to fight, too. 

Baekhyun was backing up slowly as he glared at the gang. The gang was gonna come closer, when Chanyeol and Xiumin came up from behind him. The three of them stood together. The gang backed off. Baekhyun also learned to fight. 

~Flashback end~

"And after that," Xiumin continues, "no one dared to mess with us." I just looked at them. I was impressed by their way of survival. I wanted to be able to do the same.. but I was afraid.


	5. Chapter 4

Marks Pov

We're on our way to the gym after school so the gang can torment poor Bambam. I needed time to get there before them, so I put my plan into play. 

"G-guys." I say. One person turns to look at me. "I'm going to the restroom real quick." He nods and keeps walking. I run there's only one entrance so I run in the oposite direction of them and take a shortcut to get there. 

I see Bambam playing basketball and, without saying anything, I grab him and his stuff. I run towards a room with a stair case and push him to sit and lean against the wall in the dark room. Putting my finger up to my lip, signalling for him to be quiet, I peak around the wall and see that my gang is coming in. 

Quickly going back in the room, the two of us sit in silence. 

Bambams Pov

"Thai boy's not here.... What happened to Mark?" I hear the leader of the gang say. I learned from Chanyeol that his name is Jinyoung. "He went to the toilet just now." One of the gang members say. Mark sits down closer to me as the gang is walking pass. He looks scared and nervous. 

He's the guy in the gang who gave me the band-aid that day. I think to myself whilst looking at him. I look away and he nervously speaks up, talking in a whisper. "Can you speak Korean?" He asks, looking at me. I answer him while making a small gesture with my hand. "Little bit." He nods and sighs. "Me too." He says in English. So, hes an American? That explains while he helped me out and why he rarely talks. He told me to stay here. I need to learn how to survive. If I don't want to get get bullied, unless I get up and fight, I have to join them. I felt lucky that many people lent me their hands. 

The next day, I'm standing in the field in front of the school with Jinyoungs gang standing in front of me. Mark and I make eye contact then, he looks down again. They walk towards me and I keep backing up. I see Jinyoung stop walking and his face turns into anger. I then around and see Chanyeol and then behind me. 

Jinyoung walks forward and pushes me to the side. The two gangs walk up to each other, the leaders in both gang having a glaring contest, it seems.   
Jinyoung pushes Chanyeol and Chanyeol pushes Jinyoung back. That's when all hell breaks loose. Jinyoung swings first and lands a hard punch on Chanyeols face. 

The two gangs are fighting. Mark and I, not knowing how to fight, stand too the side in all the chaos, but still manage to get punched in the face once. Mark stood in front of me to protect and for a split second, I thought Jinyoung saw, but the look was gone quickly as Jinyoung punches  Chanyeol in the face and Chanyeol punches him in the gut. Baekhyun and Xiumin getting good hits on the others aswel. 

This is how we found ourselves in the Gymnasium talking with the P.E. teacher, with not too bad bruises, but bruises none the less. "Your oparents sent you here to study! Not to fight. If you want to be a gangster, leave this school. Do you understand?" We nod and go our separate ways.


	6. Chapter 5

Mark Pov

When we finished talking with the teacher, Jinyoung yanked me, that being easy since I'm short and skinny, to an empty claasroom. They formed a circle around me. I'm scared. I shake as I feel their intense gaze on me. 

Jinyoung speaks first. "What the hell Mark! What the fuck was that!? You're siding with the enemy!? I get it, you were the reason that he wasn't in the gym. You left to the 'reastroom' and came back when we left the gym. You betrayed us, all because of some petty Thai boy!" I'm scared, but i-i won't let them treat anyone else like this. "How is he the enemy! He hasn't done anything to you!" They all looked shocked to see me yell. I have a naturally quiet voice, so when I talk loud, people are shocked. 

"Nothing wrong? He's taking you away from me!" He yells. Wait... What! "What are you talking about?" Everyone knows we're gay, so that's not the shocking thing here. "You heard me! Ever since we first started messing with him, you were always glancing at him when we walked pass him! Don't think I didn't notice the small smiles you make when you see him. Am I not enough? I've loved you since I first accepted you into this gang. And you're siding with a boy you've barely even talked to!? Do you like him or something!?" I froze. "So, you do, huh? No wonder. You just want someone to fuck you in the ass huh. I just wanted to be with you, Mark. Why couldn't I be the one your heart wanted to bend you over." There are tears running down both of our faces as he looks down at me. "But, now I see that it wasn't meant to be." He snaps and all at once, the all grab me. 

"Take him under the bridge. Let's see how his little friend reacts." "Don't touch him, please." I said with my head down. "Oh don't worry. We're not gonna hurt him. I'm going to have him, watch you, get beat up by my orders." My eyes widened and breath picked up. Jinyoung walks to the bridge first. Them dragging me afterwards. "Jinyoung, please." "You sound so pityful. You had your chance, Mark. You shouldn'tve betrayed me." He walked away.

______________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm... I literally just had them talk about sex a little bit. Ummmmm... And, sorry to the people who like top Mark, but Mark's a bottom in my mind. Sorry~~ Also, there won't be any smut until the sequel. Once I finish this to where the ad(?) left off, I'll be doing a sequel. And no, the sequel doesn't have an ad so I have nothing to base it off of. 
> 
> Anyways, prepare yourselves for the next chapter~~


	7. Chapter 6

Bambams Pov

I head home the usual way I do after we talked with the teacher which is walking under the bridge. As I walked, I thought about the events that  
happened those past few days. Every time I turned around and walked away from things, it's because I didn't want to get on trouble. But it didn't always go like that. 

I paused when I saw Jinyoung standing in front of me. It was quiet. "I'm sorry." I have an uneasy feeling. "Can we be friends?" He says. That uneasy feeling is still there, but I still sat with Jinyoung under the bridge anyway. 

"I used to have a best friend." He said as we both looked a head. "But we hadn't been close to each other for a long time. Since I later came to know he betrayed me." I looked over at him as he kept staring at the other side, across the water, under the bridge. "So," He looked towards me. "after that, I never trusted anyone ever again. Hey," He nudged his head to in front of us. The sight had me frozen. 

The rest of his gang was on the other side of us, dragging Mark who already had a few bruises on him. One punched him in the stomach, the rest proceeded to knock him to the ground and kick him. He back up against the wall in a sitting position while guarding his head with his arms. They repeatedly kicked him, causing him to get knocked in every direction. 

Jinyoung chuckled and spoke. "Betrayer.... will vget the consequence of his own deed." He said while looking at Mark with hatred and a little bit of sadness. I shook and took a deep breath staring at Jinyoung. He chuckled, than he laughed like someone told the funniest joke in the world. 

He stood up with his hands in his pockets and turned towards me. "You took him from me. Enjoy this moment. Because he will betray you, too." With that he walked off. 

I looked back towards where the gang were still kicking Mark. I didn't know what to do, so, for the first time since this mess started, I cried. I ran off heading home, not bothering to look back. Not bothering to see what they were doing to Mark when all I could do was sit there and watch.


	8. Chapter 7

Mark Pov

After they hit me a few times, they dragged me under the bridge in front of where Bambam and Jinyoung were talk at. I didn't have the time to look over at his face before I was puchend in the stomach. They proceeded to knock me to the ground repeatedly kicking me. I started to cry as I guarded my head with my hands. I could feel the bruises starting to form as they kicked me in every direction. 

When I finally looked got the chance to look over at where Jinyoung and Bambam were, I see Jinyoung standing while staring at me. He walked away. A few seconds later, Bambam started crying..... and he ran. Nothing hurt more than that, but I understood. Since being in this gang, I always turned my back to the people that 'we' were beating up. But, what made Bambam different t that I just had to stop Jinyoung from harming him? 

That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out. 

\---

The next day, I woke up in the schools infirmary. I had a cast on my left arm and bruises everwhere. "What happened?" I asked to know one in particular. Oh yeah. Jinyoung happened. I sighed and left the infirmary. 

That whole day at school, I hadn't seen, or heard from Bambam. Where is he?  I was walking around when I heard voices talking about the both of us. 'I heard Bambam went back to Thailand.' 'Really? Well, I would too if I was bullied like that and saw my friend get beat up.' 'I know right. Apparently, Jinyoung had his gang beat up Mark because he helped Bambam.' 'What!?' 

As they kept talking about me, I walked off. So, that's it Bambam? Will I ever see you again? 

\--------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- I added another chapter, so the chapter after this is the last chapter until the sequel.


	9. Chapter 8

Bambams Pov

I'm walking back home after I ran from school. It got dark quickly. I'm walking with my head down and lightly bump into someone. I look up and see that it was Chanyeol that I bumped into. 

"What's the matter? Got bullied again?" I sigh and lightly nod my head. He sighs and nods in understanding. We are going back to Thailand tonight." He said. What!? They're leaving!? I look up at him surprised. Tears well up in his eyes, as well as Baekhyuns and Xiumins. Mine too. "The school doesn't allow us to continue our studies. So, our parents want us to go home. So, we come to tell you to take good care of yourself." I was speechless. Absolutely speechless. He stuck his hand out. I grab his hand and look at him. He let's go of my hand and walks next to me, giving me a side hug. Before walking away. Baekhyun walks up to me and also shakes my hand, smiles a pats my shoulder before following Chanyeol. Lastly, I shake Xiumins hand. He nods to me and walks away, following the other two.  
I turned and looked at their fading silhouettes.  

I was lucky that many people lent me their hands. However, I've never got up to change anything. I sat in my room, looking in the mirror. The sadness, the wrongful feelings for those people who've always helped me until today, makes me understand now that I need to be the new person. Not the old one anymore. I decided to change myself. I took off my glasses and started using contacts, I changed my hair style, I started exercising and learned to fight, and the biggest change I made, I changed my personality. Call me a petty for changing myself, but this is how I act now and this is my resolve. I'll see you next time Mark, my good friend. And this time, I'll be the one protecting you from harm. I promise it. 

Then, I left Korea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a sequel. Not sure when though.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a sequel.


End file.
